As It Will Be
by enRei
Summary: Meet the cynical Namikaze ('Actually, it's Uzumaki') Naruto; his faithful stalker, and if he has any saying in it, future husband, Uchiha Sasuke; his crybaby, over bearing father, Namikaze Minato; their entire police force entourage of lazy asses, chain smokers and over-eaters. You think you have it easy? Try being our hero for a day. Beware the OOC, BL, AU, cursing, crime n guns.


Title: **As it will be**

Author: **enRei**

Rating: **T/M**

Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Friendship/Family/Crime**

Status: **Complete (for now)**

Disclaimer: **I am in no possession of ownership rights to the show Naruto. His rightful owner still remains ever-the-troller, Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pairing: **NaruSasu, past MinaKushi, familial MinaNaru, brotherly GaaNaru, brotherly ItaSasu, one sided NaruHina.**

Warning: **AU, OOC, BL, crime, foul language.**

* * *

1st P.O.V.

I have never _ever_ wanted to be famous, in or, heaven forbids, the_ Guy Gaiden_. I always preferred standing to the sides, blissfully ignored.

Well, I guess it was an expected reaction, seeing as how my own father (with whom I have a hate/love relationship) is a crime fighter _numero uno_ around here. And when I say around here, I mean Konoha, the small town just east side of Tokyo _**('Konoha, the largest Botanical Garden in Japan, welcomes all new and aspiring bright minds to its green, warm hug!')**_.

Before you get creeped up by that- it is really the commercial they used a while ago.

Konoha is not that big- I mean you have dozens of stores, a theater, those freaky jujutsu classes in the abandoned building of the old hospital, _new _hospital, police station, local pool, buildings that house about 50,ooo people in total and the Mayor's Tower.

Oh, let's not forget the parks.

The _lovely, splendid, __**overwhelming **_parks.

With lots and lots of trees that keep growing like they're rabbits in heat.

Anyways- let's get back to my bad guy- good guy dilemma.

As I've said, my father; the hero of Konoha, the greenest man of them all, the novelist of the year, the jujutsu Master and last, but not least, Mayor of our town- Minato _fucking _Namikaze.

He's the guy you would want to invite for a Sunday brunch; he is friendly, charming, a hell of a schmoozer, humorous and easy on the eyes.

You wouldn't want to miss his morning jogs too, when he in all his handsome, muscled and etherealglory would whoosh beside all the other joggers, stealing the stage and their hearts.

I'm not kidding, I literally saw some of them drooling behind him, once I accompanied (was dragged by) him.

Let's not mention he's rich; probably one of the richest man in state, the previous Mayor just a bit ahead of him (years of experience did the trick, probably).

So you have the handsome, rich, courteous and charming Minato on one side; the guy who everybody loves and pines after.

He being single (widow) made everything even better.

.

.

And then you have _me_.

The loner, the hermit, the little brat, the outcast, the dead last... I have many more written somewhere else, but I'm too lazy to search for the list.

You get my point.

Ahem, so you have me- the idiot and my dad- the genius.

It's not that hard to tell who gets all the fame.

But hey, it's not like I want any of the spotlight; God knows I hate going out of my way to please others, like he does.

I'm perfectly happy with being the depressive, negative and crazy brat that stuck somewhere in the corners of the picture (usually eating, drinking or gambling- whatever catches my interest at the time).

For all I care, he can have all the glory; for things he's done and for those he didn't, I care none bit for it.

As long as he keeps me out of it, I'm kewl.

So basically, that's where all of my (our, he tells me, we are a family- we share everything) problems come from.

When I was younger, father was extremely busy with reaching the top (writing his novels, candidacy for Mayor spot, saving the tree at the 5th block...) of his career, that he kind of forgot he had a son.

If not for trial-and-error learning way; I would still be at the bottom of that disturbingly pink bathtub.

For the most time, it was father's assistant Rin who took care of me (feed me, bathed me, dressed me, taught me how to talk/walk/read/pee/tie shoelaces/do math/make food and etc.).

That is, until she got a job offer up in Tokyo and went away.

The summer of my eight birthday was my saddest one; if not for Rin's departure, than because of my next mommy figure.

It was a guy, Kakashi and thankfully; he stayed for a year only.

I guess me, pranking the hell out of him, demanding my _Rin Mommy _back and being a stubborn little demon did the trick.

He was fired from that job.

Now, that summer was awesome. I pranked the shit out of every single babysitter father hired, including him.

I had various nanny's and mommy's over my life until the year of my thirteen's birthday.

Somehow, somewhere along the path of glory, my father remembered one of his semen's striking a cord all those years ago.

He started coming home earlier, made breakfast and dinner (all instant, no surprise there, his cooking skill rivals that one of an Army's cook), came to pick me up at school, started asking question like 'Do you have any friends?' or 'Girlfriend?' and even 'Boyfriend?...'.

Whenever I lounged in my room for more than an hour (and he was home), I would get dragged out and forced to watch a movie, go out with him or play a game of Go.

Which somehow the blasted father of mine is better than me at.

It was annoying and sometimes embarrassing (when he would whine about me not loving him in front of the whole Konoha), especially when he started pushing me into cocktail parties his _friends _were having.

Along with dressing me up as a monkey in a suit that went with one.

After seven months of that, I blew up and downed every single thing in his face.

First, there was confusion ('_**What are you talking about, Mini?**_');

Afterwards came denial _('__**Oh, I must have heard you wrong. Yep, no way you would...**__'). _

Then, the anger resurfaced ('_**WHAT?! I AM NOT EGOISTICAL SON OF A B**CH! I AM YOUR FATHER!**_')

And finally- the tears ('_**You don't mean that, do you Mini? You love me, right?! Right?!'**_).

.

.

.

Have you ever seen a grown man crying?

I have and can honestly tell you that father is the only one who manages to look cute, pathetic and annoying at the same time.

I hate to think like that, but I reckon it's the same with me.

After all, I truly was a Mini Minato (which, you probably noticed already, is his nickname for me)… In looks only and that was enough to make me puke.

That fight was a beginning of love-me hate-me relationship between us; I avoided him with all my might- he chased me with fervor.

I hissed- he whined.

I growled- he smiled.

And so on, and on.

Because of all of _that_, I somehow started hating the justice- or anything that had to do with him.

I mean, if they let a dumb ass like him be a Mayor, why did the Joker had to die?!

Like seriously, he's one of my favorite heroes!

Batman pwning him was another reason for me not liking the job I got sacked with.

However, fate has strange ways... well, my father does at least, Heaven forbids if he is in a deal with Fate.

When I turned sixteen and was fresh out of high school (I might have skipped a few grades, which I bet took everyone by surprise), he employed me as a police officer.

With him, the blasted one, as my Superintended General.

Or General Idiot as I call him.

I fought tooth and nails against this, believe me; but in the end I found that solving crimes in Konoha?

Not a big deal.

My normal work day was filled with ramen, free TV, sake and poker (occasionally patrolling the parks and answering the phone).

If I was an idiot everyone thought I was, I might have revolted.

But I decided to stay and enjoy the lazy life I got.

The bad side of it was being near that General Idiot non-stop.

I solved that problem by moving out two years later.

In his crying, weeping face- HA!

Not that it helped that much...

He invaded my personal space just as much as when I lived in his house; whether it was inviting himself over for sleepovers (which ended in a fight) or dragging me to his home for dinner (my cooking, of course).

Still, it felt so better to slam the door in his face, and lock it.

The life was nice; I learned how to respect the missing cats (even Tora, the devil itself), bop naughty children on the head, drag my conversation on with the panicky elite of our town (who was boring as hell), fill out the forms (miscalculation on my part, regarding senior Inspector Kakashi), always carry an air-freshener with myself (the chain smoker Senior Inspector Asuma's cigarettes killed) along with bags and bags of chips (officer Choji was cranky when hungry), play Shogi and Go (officer Shikamaru easily gets bored), avoid nutty cases (nurse Sakura was always cranky) and acquire a stalker.

Oh yes, not even a year into my career, I have gotten my very own stalker.

One that did everything they could just for a chance to meet me and bore me to death with talks about love; which reminded me of my father, and thus annoyed me.

It was the youngest son of a family that just moved to Konoha, around the time I finished schooling; he was a year younger than me, had an unbelievable attachment to his brother, obsession with tomatoes and a pair of crafty hands.

The first time I met him, he was brought to the station because he swopped one of his classmates money that day.

After giving him a warning and a lecture, I let him go; it really wasn't in my fashion to detain juvenile delinquents.

Two days later, his brother joined the force.

Five days later, the teen was brought for destroying one of the city's parks with his friends.

.

.

Can you imagine anyone glowing while they were being lectured and stared down by a pair of the youngest police officers?

I can't, but I guess after seeing it, I didn't have to anymore.

I thanked the Gods and maybe a few Demons, for him not finding out my home address, or else who knows what could have happened later on.

I already went nuts when I noticed my _used _clothing, back at the station, was stolen.

I would have forgotten all about them, if not for the brat parading through the town not an hour later.

In my sweaty, orange shirt….

.

.

.

.

It was my favorite one.

The bastard.

After the arresting of the same teen repeated for the Nth time that year, his genius brother Itachi growling his protests, Shikamaru crying over the must be filled forms, Asuma poisoning us with his smoke and Kakashi giving out useless advices; I guess we all got used to it.

Kinda.

At least the kid is dedicated- he colored the whole section 9 of our town's greenery orange..

For me.

.

.

I can't say I wasn't touched.

.

.

But not that touched to let him grope me later, when he came yet again to proclaim his _undying _love for me behind the bars.

I had enough of my father smothering me with his love, thank you very much.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke was our Police Department's number one pain in the ass...

Or as Kakashi called him- Konoha's number one love fool.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Sasuke was ready for the world.

OK, not that ready for the world; but he was ready as he could be for Naruto.

And aside from his family, Naruto _was _his world, so it counted as the same.

Today was the day he, Uchiha Sasuke, was going to join the police force; starting his career beside his wise brother and the unbelievably hot Inspector Naruto.

Sasuke could feel his mouth watering by the thought of Naruto; the blonde had to be the sexiest being he has ever seen.

He was so glad all of the nut cases in this town were blind to the fact; if that was not the case, he would have a heavy competition for the hand of the tanned, muscled, came-out-of-catalog socially stunned blonde.

The only ones who wanted to get themselves a piece of that tight ass were Sasuke and that bitch Hinata.

And hell if Sasuke ever let her touch that fine ass!

Whistling, he walked along the streets of the busy town of Konoha, thinking about his future husband; and yes, as soon as he made Naruto realize they belong together, they will be married.

By nature, Naruto was a loner, much like Sasuke is.

By force, people swarmed around him like little ducks without heads.

Sasuke could see that even though the whole town practically adored him to bits (not romantically!), Naruto has never paid that much attention to others and preferred to keep to himself.

The people Naruto did let in were mostly his colleagues.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was not one of the people Naruto wanted to bother with; which is one of the reasons he wanted to join the force.

He will spend more time with Naruto (eight hours minimum), which gave him plenty of time to woo him.

Also, there were locker rooms and showers to count on, so a bit of naked Naruto time never hurt.

While he was there, he could also show Naruto what he was missing so far and what he will have when, not if, he decided to be joined with Sasuke.

The brunette only prayed his mind would not shut down like that time he saw him half naked and sweaty during one of the jujutsu classes.

Hot damn, that was mind blowing! He kept gaping and repeating 'rarararara' [1] throughout the day.

So lost in his day dream of naked Naruto, Sasuke almost didn't notice when he arrived.

Almost, because his black eyes immediately zoomed in on the orange Volvo C70, parked just in front of the station.

Long ago, Sasuke fantasized about buying a car.

However, he gathered that when Naruto realized they were meant for each other, he would simply drive the Volvo so there was no need to have another one.

Not to mention that the car was perfect for the dates under the stars...

Oh yes, young Sasuke has already planned their life together.

Feeling light headed, Sasuke waltzed into the station.

What welcomed him were Asuma (smoking, as always), Shikamaru (napping in the chair), Choji(eating the biggest sandwich Sasuke has ever seen) and the love of his life; who was sipping coffee, a bit drowsy and beat up from an all night-er.

Sasuke should know, he was with him in the station, keeping him company.

"Narutooo!" He whooped and jumped on the man's back.

His man's back.

Broad, muscled, warm back.

Comfy, lovely, sexy back...

Encircling his pale hands around the tanned neck, and the long legs around the skinny (also tanned, he had checked) waist; Sasuke proceeded to give him a 'good morning' kiss on the top of the mop of soft, silky hair.

Or well, tried to- because Naruto kept shaking his head out of the brunet's reach.

"I missed you sooo much! Why didn't you call me this morning, we could have come to work together?!"

Sasuke was no fool, he could clearly feel and see the tension in Naruto's body, and the slight twitch of his fair eyebrows.

Squashing the feeling of disappointment inside him, Sasuke decided a snuggle fest with Naruto's hair was enough.

For now.

"Yes, because clearly I hadn't had enough of you." Naruto said in that monotone, rough and dreamy voice of his.

Oh, he can already feel the goose bumps on his skin, caused by that sinful voice.

Tightening his hold over the blonde with his left arm, Sasuke used the other to reach for Naruto's orange (even his color screamed danger, which was sexy) mug.

If Sasuke couldn't get a normal 'good morning' kiss, he could settle for the indirect one.

"Where is everybody else?" Sasuke asked, lapping up the black stream of life which contained Naruto's particles in it.

Naruto sighed and started squirming; a sign that Sasuke should probably get off.

Pouting, he did so, making sure to stay as close as possible to the blonde.

Naruto huffed, annoyed by the feeling of Sasuke's body pressing into his.

"Anko and Itachi are on field today. Kurenai and Kakashi are having a day off, Iruka is stuck somewhere in the archive and the General Idiot is at the Mayor's Office. He probably won't be coming today."

Probably meant 'I threatened him into not coming, but it wasn't much of a threat, so he might come'.

Sasuke nodded, keeping himself dangerously close to Naruto and the warm aura he was giving off.

Just one more reasons people loved him; everybody felt safe and satisfied with him around.

The littlest Uchiha knew of the bad relations between Naruto and his father, and even though in the beginning it confused him, nowadays he blessed it.

The Mayor was to clingy, possessive and obsessive over Naruto that Sasuke had barely any time to be the same!

Naruto needed only one stalker in his life, and that was Sasuke.

.

.

Love was thicker than blood, Sasuke always said.

"Uchiha..."

"Call me Sasuke."

"As I said, Uchiha." Sasuke pouted.

"Go get changed. Your locker is two-oh-three, its combination is 48-38-29."

Uuuh, Sasuke just loved it when Naruto gave commands.

Or lectured him.

Those usually stony and cold eyes he simply adored would glint every time Naruto changed his tone from bored to business.

Not to mention his rough, indifferent voice that brought pleasant chills to Sasuke's skin.

"After that, I'll give you further instructions."

"Sir, yes sir." Sasuke purred and went his marry way to get dressed.

Narrowing his eyes at the distance between Naruto's and his locker, he promised himself to have a little talk with Shikamaru; whose locker was right next to the blonde's.

After changing his suit from casual to police uniform, while making sure it was clinging to his body sexily and first three buttons were opened for Naruto to see his milky and gracious neck (with hope he will bestow hickeys and love bites upon it); Sasuke marched right into Naruto's office.

"You wanted to see me, _Inspector Uzumaki_?" He purred, leaning against his desk provocatively.

Sasuke was, once again, disappointed to see the same old dull look Naruto turned against him.

.

Curses, his sexiness has failed him yet again!

"Yes Uchiha. Get your whiny ass moving and bring me the 54/87 file."

"Don't you mean sexy, totally fuckable ass?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto gave another blunt, you're-an-idiot look.

"Like I said, whiny. You know where the archive is." Pouting like a kid who didn't get his dessert, Sasuke stormed off.

While swinging his hips, just to show the hot blonde what he was calling whiny.

* * *

"Why don't you just give him a chance, Uzumaki?"

Naruto glanced from his computer to the tall and dark Uchiha in front of him.

Itachi was regarding him with a narrowed, annoyed look which was most probably awoken by thinking about his little brother.

True to his thoughts, Itachi grimaced at the subject of his irritation, Sasuke, who was currently talking on the phone.

With his shirt open wide and his whole body turned towards the office of the blonde inspector.

Naruto could have sworn his doors were shut and locked (prevention from Minato or Sasuke getting in and bothering him).

He guessed the raven somehow got the copy of his keys.

Thankfully, he still didn't know where he lived.

.

.

Shivering, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what mess would that turn into if Sasuke did find out.

Itachi stepped into his office and closed the door, eliciting a scowl from his younger brother. Naruto sighed, rubbing his forehead hastily, but felt a bit better for Itachi closing his view on the bratty raven.

"Because he's a pain in the ass."

"You think I don't know that? Who do you think has to share living quarters with him after you blow him off? You have no idea how many times I've heard 'Naruto' in this lifetime from him." Sighing yet again, the blonde leaned into the fluffy chair. It was unlike Itachi to complain (out loud, that is), but then again- this was Sasuke.

"I have it up to here, " Itachi motioned with his right arm above his head "With his whining, screaming and scheming on how to bag you."

"Itachi." Naruto began

"I understand, I really do, how stressful and time occupying that can be..." The slightly older Uchiha scoffed "Sasuke is a good guy. As a co-worker, possibly as a friend.. But I... I'm just not that into him. Or people generally."

Itachi nodded, letting him continue. Naruto blinked, quickly trying to find something in his head to justify why didn't he accept Sasuke's obvious advances.

"I don't like hanging with people. If I could take my pick, I would be lone, secluded and the fastest fox in the world; not a human. It's not your brother's fault... If anything, it's the General Idiot's."

Itachi gave a slight nod, mussing something in his head.

After a while, he opened his mouth and firmly asked:

"Why don't you just try it? Dating him can't be _that _bad."

If Sasuke's fans were anything to go by, he was quite a catch.

But then again, Sasuke's fans, as him, were nuts.

"And what if I still don't like him? I can't play around with him like that."

Itachi wanted to say how Sasuke probably wouldn't mind playing around, at the beginning, if he still got to fuck around with Naruto.

_Literally. _

"Explain it to him. Make a deadline, like a month, to see how things are going with you two... If, by the end of it, you still don't want to be in that kind of commitment with him then... he loses the right to court you."

Sometimes, Naruto wondered where the hell Itachi pulled out those words.

Or plans like these.

Pondering over pros and cons of this particular idea, he slowly closed his eyes; only to open them again and say.

"I'll think about it."

Figuring that this was more than he will ever get, Itachi nodded and turned to leave.

Not even a minute passed and Sasuke flew into the office (still half naked), wearing a half scowl, half smile on his face.

"What did _he _want?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself about, officer Uchiha."

Sasuke gave him a kicked puppy look; which did nothing to get a rise out of Naruto.

"Get me officer Inuzuka- I have a job for him." At this, Sasuke perked up.

"A job? Maybe I can..."

"No!" Naruto screeched in panic; flashes of what happened the last time he let Sasuke on field with anybody but him.

.

.

.

The poor kitty has never been the same again.

His eye twitching, Naruto concluded he didn't know which was worse; Sasuke destroying half of the city's property alone or trying to rape him when with Naruto.

Not that he would be too saddened by the destruction of Konoha…

.

.

.

.

Anyways, his job _is _to protect it.

"Maa no need to be harsh, Naruto-kun."

The hell did he just call him?!

Sasuke left the office, leaving his blonde alone with thoughts- well, not before blowing him a kiss.

Naruto gave him a halfhearted grumble in return.

Why couldn't Sasuke just grow out of his crush, like any other normal person?

Either he didn't see Naruto wasn't interested in dating (anyone for that matter) or just turned a blind eye to it.

After a month of getting to know him and his antics, Naruto could truthfully say that the Uchiha was crazier than a bat on crack.

Which was saying something, because Naruto knew this one lady that had a bat as a pet and he constantly ate her supplies of drugs.

She called him Draco or something…

* * *

It was a week after Itachi's and Naruto's talk about giving the youngest Uchiha a chance, and Naruto was quickly forgetting why he even deemed the consideration of the idea worth his time.

If Sasuke was sexually and mentally molesting him now...

Oh God, he shouldn't even think about this!

Instead Naruto focused on a problem at hand.

Just about half an hour ago he decided to leave work earlier (honestly, he was avoiding Sasuke who decided to grace the blonde with his presence on his day off and give him a half striptease show) and visit one of the smaller markets on his way home.

Naturally, he took the long, round way back- he noticed the duck hair following him from the moment he left the police building.

Congratulating himself yet again for managing to keep the raven haired pest away from his home for today, he decided to treat himself with some good old instant ramen.

And that's how he ended up in this crappy situation; a wannabe criminal had entered the store right after him, pulled out his gun and pointed it at the shopkeeper.

Naruto barely paid attention to what was said between them; he was certain it was the usual 'Gimme all your money or **die**' dialog.

Some things never change, Naruto thought shaking his head slightly.

Pondering over whether to simply take his ramen and get lost in the confusion, whilst pretending to be another innocent victim or actually doing his job (for once, usually he was just saddled with paperwork) and arrest the blood haired wannabe bad-ass; the cashier turned to him with pleading eyes and a tongue Naruto was certain should be chopped off.

"Mister Namikaze, you're a police officer, right?" Actually, he was an inspector, who due to some past mistakes (Curse you Kakashi for introducing me to paperwork!) never got any field work. "Do something, I beg of you!"

Now what kind of a person would turn down those big, leaking eyes?

.

.

.

.

Focusing around to his left, where he located the exit, Naruto was ready to run and forget all about this incident- until tomorrow, when he would have to make a report out of it…

That was, until the pale, forehead tattooed asstard made his gun acquaintance with the side of Naruto's head.

Damn those hero genes oozing from him, uninvited and quite unnecessary to a self proclaimed hermit such as Naruto; they just can't vanish like some normal flu?!

Naruto decided, his father or not, Minato was getting a beating for being a part of Naruto's DNA.

Well, Kushina was probably the one more responsible for it, but Naruto created a theory about how her mother instincts were the one to blame for her laying down with a big baby known as Konoha's Mayor.

Promising to give Minato an earful after this, Naruto casually turned to the emo gun wielding prick and gave him a cold, uninterested stare.

He learned long ago that emos are to be treated like a speck of dirt on your clothes, or else they would get some nasty ideas.

Just look at Sasuke; if Naruto were to smile in his direction, the blonde would find himself on a plane, with a blushing brunet- off to Hawaii to enjoy their honeymoon.

The barely an adult gave him a once over look before he smirked slightly.

He removed the gun from Naruto's forehead, for which he was thankful, and asked him in an equally cold as the blonde's voice:

"A policeman without his toys? How interesting…" Yeah, sue him for not carrying a gun…

"A kid playing with one? How disappointing… " That was not the best thing to be said in the face of a gun holding person, but the death can't get worse than having both Minato and Sasuke at your face constantly?

The man's face darkened for a second, before it was smoothed over with an icy look.

"You may want to rephrase than sentence, Namikaze was it?"

"Actually, I go by Uzumaki. God forbids someone actually taking that idiot's name out of a free will."

There was something akin to amusement in those teal eyes, something that Naruto cared shit about.

"Hating on one's father? How very unlikely, but much noble in my opinion."

"I do not hate him. I merely wish him a happy afterlife- seeing as that is the place the furthest away from me."

Now that was definitely a smile!

.

A creepy ass looking one though...

"I think I will enjoy spending more time with you, _Uzumaki_."

Naruto sighed, what was it with people bothering his alone time?

"I'd much rather like you don't. People are not exactly my forte."

Naruto thought about telling the kid about his now far away from here hostages, but decided to not bother with it.

It seemed like no one will get hurt and that he could get away with free ramen out of this shit; seeing how there was no one here but the kid and himself.

"Nor are they mine, but I do love screwing with them." He said and pulled the trigger.

And a big, but not dangerous flame erupted from within the, obviously plastic, gun.

"I love them non-touchable, non-hearable, non-talkable and non-bothersome the most."

"I guess we have some things in common then. My name is Sabaku Gaara, and if you wish to talk about the pitiful species humans are, you may find me in Hotel Hyuga."

.

.

.

And with that, Gaara of the Plastic Gun turned around and left silently.

It only took 0.24 seconds for Naruto to grab fourteen packs of instant ramen and high tail it.

He just might take Gaara up on that offer- he did help him save his money. And not to mention, degrading humans is always a fun topic.

* * *

It took a week only for Sasuke to notice something horribly wrong about his future husband.

And when he did, he went into full panic mode; meaning- trashing everything around him, complaining about the unfairness of the situation to Itachi, more threatening Shikamaru to switch lockers (the bugger just _won't _give up!) and actually considering stepping over boundaries and contacting his nemesis in gaining Naruto's love.

After spending the whole Sunday without seeing or hearing the hide of Naruto's (which was spent glooming in his room- turned sanctuary- bordering shrine, hugging the life out of the home made human sized pillow that disturbingly enough looked like Naruto), he woke up bright and early on Monday, confident in his abilities to catch the steamy blonde for once.

Monday was not unusual; Naruto still regarded him like a miniscule pest no human should bother with (especially him), he still spent the day cooped up in his office (and he made sure to lock the doors… and maybe put few chairs against them) and he still disappeared after the work hours were done.

Ruining Sasuke's chance to, _finally!_, discover his living space yet again.

Tuesday was similar, with a small (almost unnoticable) change.

He took his gun with him home.

Now, this usually would not make Sasuke suspicious- if not for Naruto never paying attention to the quickly dust gathering gun inside his table.

Naturally, Sasuke began to worry.

Wednesday blew those worries away; he returned the gun, safely and still looking unused.

But… But!

The phone call on his private number (which Sasuke still didn't manage to get his hands on) and the slight curving of his lips upwards (a smile! A smile dedicated for someone beside him!

Not that he ever received anything but a stony face…) brought new sets of nerve wracking problems.

Ones that ate away Sasuke's cool composure and made him double his try outs in the art of stalking Naruto.

Thursday was the day Naruto was late for work (more than usual), the day his private phone rang two times, Naruto smiled five times and he left early.

Friday…

He forgot to do his paperwork, which by now intrigued both Kakashi, Iruka and the slowly maddening Sasuke.

Who, let it be known, tried to get out of his blonde what got him so worked up.

That operation earned him zero success and another icy look. Iruka, on the other hand, had earned himself a meaning look and invitation to come to Naruto's apartment later.

Sasuke would gladly follow him, if not for Itachi and his uncanny ability to ruin the fun in Sasuke's life.

Saturday breeze brought the blonde tuft of General Idiot's hair their way.

Now, Sasuke admits he was the one responsible for informing the elder Namikaze about Naruto's suspicious behavior- after all, Minato, regrettably, knew more about Naruto and had more chances to sneak a peak in the blonde detective's life.

Even though he _was _the one to invite him, Sasuke still jumped around Minato, growling and hissing for the elder actually daring to hug _his _Naruto.

Minato simply smiled at him, before locking Naruto and himself into the office…

Sasuke's nails were eaten away by the time the blonde duo exited the office, looking ruffled and pissed off.

Well, Naruto was angry; Minato had the kicked puppy look on his face, along with few new bruises.

After Naruto sent Minato his merry, joyous way; he gave Sasuke a chilling look.

Dammit, the Idiot Mayor spit his guts out!

If it wasn't for the good cause, Sasuke would've cry over the coldness Naruto sent his way the whole day long.

He didn't even say goodbye when he left home, again earlier than planned.

However, whilst Sasuke moped and gloomed around his home, Itachi- his most wonderful brother, brought news.

News containing information (_Hallelujah_) where he lived.

With a crazed look in his eyes, Sasuke entered his room like a typhoon, exited wearing the best clothes he found laying around and ran like a madman on speed.

It took fifteen minutes to locate and knock on Naruto's door and ten more to actually enter (the minute blonde realized who was it that kept banging on his door, he closed it with fervor and refused to open… until Sasuke entered through the window. Damn his forgetfulness!)

"Nee, Naruto-kun…" Said the raven haired Uchiha, grinning for all he was worth and ganging up on his delicious looking pray.

It took a whole minute for Naruto to measure the options in his head, before he sighed and rose up his palm; signing Sasuke to stop.

And like a faithful puppy, he did.

Naruto let out a shaky breath, feeling he will regret this.

Then again, Itachi is a man of reason, right?

And Gaara too said he should give Sasuke a chance.

The blonde inspector turned his arctic eyes towards the handsome guy in front of him; for Sasuke was handsome.

Hell, he was beautiful!

He had soft, silky hair the color of midnight (it actually shone blue under the sun), the skin of an alabaster (even softer than a girls, Naruto remembered the fact he noted a long time ago), big eyes that put the night sky to shame and a body lots of women and men envied him for.

Naruto noted Sasuke's looks a long time ago, and he agreed with everyone the boy was first class beauty.

.

.

.

.

But the possessiveness… and that crazy, stalking habit he had…

It annoyed the hell out of him and there was no way he was going to get anywhere with a copy of his father's nutcaseness!

"Look here Sasuke…"

Naruto bit his lip, thinking carefully over what he was going to say.

"I told you million times I will never, ever date you- right?"

He clearly saw the hurt expressions on Sasuke's face, and as much he felt compelled to stop, he didn't.

"It's just… You're exactly like my father in so many ways. And I want nothing to have with him."

Sasuke nodded slowly, getting what Naruto was trying to tell him.

He didn't like it, but he got it.

"But I guess I'm stuck with him. Which also means there is no place for another obsessed Minato in my life, you get it?"

Sasuke mournfully smiled, feeling a heart seizure coming his way, before an idea entered his head.

"Does that mean if I become less like him, change; you will consider dating me?"

Naruto had no heart to crush the hopefulness in his eyes, so he simply said.

"I guess."

* * *

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said…" Itachi gritted through his clenched teeth. "Because of what you said, my little brother has run away from home."

'What the frick?!'

Naruto rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming his way.

"He wrote a note, saying how he's off to _find himself _and that we shouldn't search for him."

.

.

Then, after a gloom moment, Itachi added.

"Though, he also wrote you are free to come and find him."

'Like that's happening anytime soon.'

"He says, and I quote 'Once I've become the man of Naruto's dreams, I shall be back.' That is all."

Naruto banged his head against his table.

"Your brother is the biggest moron I have ever known."

"You're telling me." Itachi grumbled.

.

.

.

.

"You know I'm not gonna try and find him?"

"Tch. Let's hope he'll learn something useful."

"I just pray he'll outgrow whatever he thought he felt for me."

"I just pray your wish comes true. He was the most annoying brat I've ever known."

"Touche."

* * *

**[1] 'rarararara'- a phrase that my male friends are always repeating whenever they see a hot chick with hot assets.**

**a/n Anyways, just a new story I was working on... Yes, I know I should go back and finish/update the old ones... but you fellow authors understand me, right? Once an idea, no matter how minuscule it is, enters your head... If you don't get it out, it'll forever be stuck there and plaguing you with its possibilities..**

**This is supposed to be a two-shot, though I only have a rough draft for the continuation... I'm just gonna put it under 'complete' for now and... go... work on WWP and SW! And others... **

**Don't kill me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But feel free to fav/follow or/and review!**


End file.
